Mornings
by MeganRebecca28
Summary: Emma and Killian finally get some alone time after returning from the underworld. Wattpad Transfer - Captain Swan Smutty One Shots


**Killian POV**

Waking up from what felt like a lifetime of well-needed sleep, I turned over, feeling the hot warmth radiating off Emma's bare body. Moving closer I wrapped my right arm around her body, cupping her breast, kneading in soft circles. A slight moan escapes her lips "Morning love" I say lightly kissing that stopped right behind her ear.

She slowly moves her hips back, pressing into my morning arousal. "Someone's wide awake I see," she said half awake. "Aye, that I am," I say with a smirk. Grinding against me I can feel Emma's sweet folds began to juice, making me even harder, the need and want growing deep inside. Last night we were both so tired, being the first night home since my return to the land of the living.

Desire and want rushed through our bodies as we entered our home. Lips and body connected as soon as we entered. But once retiring to the bedroom, our clothes strung along the hallway, sleep took over our body, much to our disappointment. But after the best sleep, I think I've ever had, laying right next to the love of my life, my true love. I was not leaving this bed till I finally had my way with her.

I know that our first time should be some amazing, loving moment. But right now, with her pressed up against me, I want anything but sweet soft sex. I wanted 'no needed' rough, hard, scream from the rooftops sex. To make Emma break beneath me, her walls crumbling down letting me take her over the edge again and again till she comes completely undone.

Pulling Emma's body so she is laying on top of me, back towards me and her ass still grinding me. I continue to kiss her neck and tease her breast and nipples. "Killian" Emma said practically begging for my touch, moving my left arm down in between her legs rubbing her inner thigh. Getting of so close to her soaked opening before pulling away. Frustrated Emma flips over now straddling my hips, releasing her tension she slides her folds over my length, fingers reaching down to her clit, she rubs in fast movements. Tilting her head back taking herself over the edge.

I lay there I'm in complete shock, but not surprised that she would take want she wants. She slowly gets up heading toward the bathroom, I raise a brow "Well that's not fair love, just going to leave me hanging" I say giving her my best pout, she giggles. It was bloody damn cute, something I've never heard from her before and it made me smile and love her even more 'if that's even possible.'

Emma holds her hand out "Join me?" I jump out within seconds following as she wiggles her ass teasing me. She begins the water, waiting for it warm up but I was passed the point of waiting. Pushing Emma by the hips into the glass screen "Emma, I need you!" I've never been one to beg, but I would beg for this women till my last breath. "Well take me." Her voice was nearly a whisper, deeply blushing.

Feeling her wetness with my tip a rush of heat runs through my body, before slamming deep into her core, groaning with pleasure as we fit perfectly together "Move please" Emma begs, and I gladly fill her request moving in a slow smooth rhythm, wanting to saver the moment. "Fuck Killian! Harder" Emma screams catching me off guard "If the lady insists" I smirk, picking up the pace as her wall squeeze tightly around me, muscles contracting as I bring my fingers to her clit. Breast hard pressed against the glass and her screams fill the hot and sticky room from the running water.

My release closing in, kissing into her neck to muffled my groans "Shit, Emma, I'm so close" I say pulling her hair back, placing a rough lust filled kiss to her salty lips. Thrusting deep one last time, both coming apart at the seams as our tongues battle, loud moans escaped, echoing in my ears. Breaking the kiss and catching our breath Emma turns to face me back against the glass "I love you" I smile, I would never get sick of hearing those words coming from her beautiful lips.

"I love you too, now how about we clean up?" She nods, reopening the glass door, reaching for my hand and guiding me into the warmth of the shower. "Maybe we can get a little dirtier first?" She said with her own little smirk "Seems I'm rubbing off on you, love?" I say with a laugh and arched brow. "Is there a problem with that?" I shake my head, pulling her close into a passionately kiss, melting into each other. "Now what would you like?" I ask, she gives me a sinful look and it all starts over again, body heat building, moans and screams of fulfillment from our lips and taking each other to places either have ever been before.

I never want this to stop, wanting time to stand still forever in this perfect moment with none other than the stunning, strong, independent women that let me bring down her walls and let me love her with every inch of my begin.


End file.
